katies_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Maddie Hart
Madison Paris 'Maddie' Hart is known to be the sarcastic, overconfident and bad girl type. She lives in New York with the Ross family but before that, her family lived in Seattle, Washington. She is the only daughter of Daryl and Jane Hart, although Daryl has a son from his previous marriage. Maddie is the third oldest, being one year younger than Luke but a year older than Ravi. History Maddie was born on April 22, 2000 to Daryl and Jane Hart. She has an older half-brother named Brandon, who is Daryl's son from his previous marriage. At the age of four years old, the Harts moved from Seattle, Washington to Manhattan, New York on behalf of Daryl's new job. They meet the Ross family and a few months after meeting them, they move in with them. Upon meeting Maddie, Luke developed a crush on her and flirted with her every chance he got. Maddie became very popular during school and was known as 'the bad girl'. She is very tomboyish, artistic, and sporty and although she doesn't show it much, she is very smart in school. Maddie loves to sing, dance, hanging out her friends, and helps Luke pranking on people. Personality Maddie is a tough, overconfident, and sarcastic teenage girl. She has a bad girl persona and loves causing mischief with Luke. Much of her rebellious side comes from the fact that her parents aren't always around to pay any attention to her. Maddie can be kind and caring towards her friends, family, and the people she love. Despite being known as 'the bad girl' in school, Maddie does very well in school and gets decent grades. Her favorite classes include choir, art, and dance class. Maddie is shown to be very talented at singing, danicing, and art. Maddie often dances with Luke and they have their own dance team at their school. She also loves to write songs and sometimes performs them at Central Park for fun. Maddie is very likable to be around with and has many friends at school. Hence the reason she is one of the most popular kids in her grade. Description Maddie is a beautiful girl with a pale complexion, blue eyes and medium length blonde hair which she often wears in a variety of different styles; straight, curly, or naturally waved. She has a slim, yet toned and athletic figure, and is slightly short for her age, making her the second shortest out of everyone, the shortest being Zuri. Relationships Jessie Prescott Jessie is Maddie’s nanny. Jessie is like an aunt figure to Maddie and she looks up to Jessie. When she has a problem, Maddie immediately goes to Jessie and Jessie is always there to help her. Emma Ross Emma is Maddie’s best friend. Despite the two year age difference and their different personalities, Maddie and Emma grew a really close relationship. They treat each other like sisters and Emma takes on as the “bigger sister” role between the two. Emma is also the first to know about Maddie’s crush on Luke and promised to keep it to herself. (See Emmaddie) Luke Ross Luke is Maddie’s best “guy” friend and admirer. Although Luke tends to get on her nerves, the two are still really close. He flirts with her every chance he gets. The two share a love for dancing and are usually dance partners for their dance classes. (See Lukdie) Ravi Ross Ravi is Maddie’s close friend. Maddie sometimes helps Luke pull pranks on Ravi, but she still considers him as an older brother figure, even though he's younger than her. Although Ravi's 'science talk' talk annoys her, Maddie and Ravi study together for tests and do homework together. Zuri Ross Zuri is Maddie’s close friend. Zuri looks up to Maddie as another older sister figure. Maddie plays dress-up with Zuri, always goes to tea-parties, and reads to Zuri every night before bed. She also sings to Zuri sometimes after reading to her. Bertram Winkle Bertram is Maddie's butler. Out of the children, Bertram surprisingly can stand Maddie. He acts as another father figure towards Maddie and he is very protective of her. She is the only one who appreciates his cooking. Trivia * Her close friend, Finch, has a small crush on her. * Maddie stands at 5'0". * Maddie and Emma have a lot in common with each other. ** They both have blonde hair. ** They're both biological children. ** Both have the same birth month, though they're only two years apart. ** Both are into fashion, although Maddie didn't become very girly until later seasons. * Maddie loves art, dancing, and singing. * She's lived with the Ross family since she was four years old. * She has a collection of old rock band tees. * She hates being used because her parents are rich and famous. * Unlike Luke, Maddie is very good in school and even studies with Ravi from time to time. * Maddie is closest to Emma and Luke. * Maddie and Luke begin their relationship in the episode Punched Dumped Love. * Maddie is in the spin-off show of this sitcom with Emma, Ravi, and Zuri called "Bunk'd". * By season 4, she is the shortest character. Category:Characters